


The shitty bandom which is slow moving and pointless but read it anyway

by youreoutoftheband



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Gorillaz, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bandom - Freeform, Fluff, I Just Really Love Pete Wentz, I feel uncomfortable writing smut so i'd rather not, M/M, Maybe lana del rey, Maybe marina and the diamonds, Maybe phan, Multi, What Have I Done, Wow look at all the cringe, group chat au, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreoutoftheband/pseuds/youreoutoftheband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been added to chat- FIST ME DADDY<br/>Creator- Beebo</p><p>Trick: Bren why</p><p>P Weezy: Yeah Bren why</p><p>Trick: Shut up pete no one lieks you lol</p><p>P Weezy: :'(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wun

**Author's Note:**

> Beebo -Brendon  
> Ryro -Ryan  
> Space -Spencer  
> Daldo -Dallon  
> Tylerrrrr -Tyler  
> Jishwa -Josh  
> Trick -Patrick  
> P Weezy -Pete  
> Trohfro -Joe  
> AntMan - Andy  
> Michael Way - Mikey  
> Geesus -Gerard  
> Frnk -Frank  
> Rayyyyy -Ray  
> Melmartinex3 -Melanie  
> Iamhalsey - Halsey/Ashley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow look everybody something unoriginal

You've been added to chat- FIST ME DADDY

~P Weezy was added to chat!~  
~AntMan was added to chat!~  
~Trohfro was added to chat!~

8:57

Trick: Bren why

P Weezy: Yeah Bren why

Trick: Shut up Pete no one lieks you lol

P Weezy: :'(

Beebo: Yo bitches

AntMan: breadbin don't be so disrespectful, we are all fine young gentlemen not bitches

Beebo: sorry mom

AntMan: that's alright, son

Trohfro: wHAT DO U WANT I'M TRYING TO SLEEP 

P Weezy: Joe it's only like 9

Trick: Shut up Pete

AntMan: No one lieks you lol

AntMan: I'm so sorry you know I didn't mean that

P Weezy: Andrew Hurley I'm fed up of all this abuse I thought you would be caring

AntMan: Peeete I'm really sorry

AntMan: Pete I didn't mean it

AntMan: Pete

~P Weezy took a screenshot of chat!~

P Weezy: bro I'm kidding it's ok I wasn't that offended

AntMan: are you sure I'm sorry

P Weezy: DUDE ITS COOL

Beebo: you dun yet?

P Weezy: Shut up brendon no one lieks you lol

Trick: this never gets old

Trohfro: um yeah it does its not funny anymore

Trick: ur not funny anymore

Trohfro: ??

Beebo: aNYWAY what you guys up to

AntMan: um food

P Weezy: weird vegan shit right 

AntMan: NO ITS VERY NICE AND HEALTHY AND TASTES GOOD AND I PREFER IT OK LEAVE ME ALONE 

P Weezy: calm shh

Trick: I'm teaching myself the trumpet

Beebo: dork

Trick: hoe

Beebo: so what

Trick: *exasperated sigh*

Trohfro: Yo why is the name 'Fist me daddy' like what

Beebo: I'm with dallon

Trick: mY PURE MIND 

P Weezy: Fair

P Weezy: can I add the conjoined twins?

Beebo: if you must

 

~P Weezy added tylerrrrr and rayyyyy to the chat!~

Tylerrrrr: wow it's a strange new world

Tylerrrrr: look Ray

Rayyyyy: I'm reading their previous messages like the nosy lion I am

Tylerrrrr: ahaa me to

P Weezy: I ship it

Tylerrrrr: we're

Rayyyyy: best

Tylerrrrr: friends

Rayyyyy: ok

P Weezy: I still ship it

Trohfro: I'm sLEEPY 

AntMan: I'm not but I shouldn't be drinking coffee this late

Beebo: WOW ANDY

Trick: thIS IS sO DIfFicULt

Rayyyyy: I would quit trying 

Tylerrrrr: same

Trick: but I like the trumpet 

Trick: it's more beautiful than melanie 

P Weezy: everything is more beautiful than melanie

Trick: SHUT UP YOU DICK HOLE MEL IS MY BFF

Trick: I'M ADDING HER NOW

~Trick added Melmartinezx3!~

Melmartinezx3: hey hey hey lil petals how's life jamming

P Weezy: Shut up Mel no one lieks you lol

Melmartinezx3: well that's not v nice is it

Rayyyyy: Ty dude talk on private I needd to tell you something about my mom

Tylerrrrr: sure thang

~Tylerrrrr left the chat!~  
~Rayyyyy left the chat!~

Trohfro: I feel left out I'm gonna go procrastinate

AntMan: same dude

~AntMan left the chat!~  
~Trohfro left the chat!~

P Weezy: I DISLIKE YOU GUYS

~P Weezy left the chat!~

Trick: so long and goodnight

Trick: Mel dear, snapchat me

Melmartinezx3: coolio <3

Beebo: I ExIST TOo

Trick: Shut up brendon no one lieks you lol

~Beebo removed Trick from the chat!~  
~Beebo removed Melmartinezx3 from the chat!~

Beebo: I hate humans


	2. TROYE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi
> 
> Beebo -Brendon  
> Ryro -Ryan  
> Space -Spencer  
> Daldo -Dallon  
> Tylerrrrr -Tyler  
> Jishwa -Josh  
> Trick -Patrick  
> P Weezy -Pete  
> Trohfro -Joe  
> AntMan - Andy  
> Michael Way - Mikey  
> Geesus -Gerard  
> Frnk -Frank  
> Rayyyyy -Ray  
> Melmartinex3 -Melanie  
> Iamhalsey - Halsey/Ashley
> 
>  
> 
> AND FOR THIS CHAPTER <3  
> Sieve: Troye

1:57

~Beebo added P Weezy to the chat!~

Beebo: WE ARE STARTING THE CHAT AGAIN FROM THE BEGINNING

P Weezy: why is it just me

Beebo: oh yeah

~Beebo added Trick to the chat!~  
~Beebo added Trohfro to the chat!~  
~Beebo added AntMan to the chat!~

Beebo: Yo guys

Trohfro: i am tryeing tO SLEEEEP

AntMan: STOP WITH ALL THE FRICKEN SLEEPING

Trohfro: )):

AntMan: sorry

Trick: Can I add gee?

Beebo: I don't like gee

Trick: Shut up you love gee

~Trick added Geesus to the chat!~

Trohfro: sup gerald

Geesus: Don't call me gerald ever again, Trohmania

~Trohfro changed their name to Trohmania!~

Trohmania: im a power ranger

Trick: yo gee

Geesus: good afternoon dear sir

Geesus: I'm glad you added me bc I have big news to spill

P Weezy: sorry I went to go pee

Beebo: wow thanks for letting us know Pete

P Weezy: No probs

AntMan: aNYWAY WHAT WAS IT GERARD

Geesus: one sec let me add frankie

~Geesus added Frnk to the chat!~

Frnk: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Beebo: that was unnecessary

Frnk: UR UNNECESSARY

Beebo: I'm soft pls don't yell

Geesus: wow that's a surprise considering ur hard 98% of the time

Trohmania: What is this hell 

AntMan: sAVAGE 

AntMan: I think

~Beebo removed Geesus from the chat!~

~Frnk added Geesus to the chat!~

Frnk: He was gonna tell us something

Beebo: Fuck you frankie wankie

P Weezy: FRANKIE WANKIE

Trick: IM DEAD

Beebo: good

Trick: ಠ_ಠ

Geesus: ANYWAY guess what

Trohmania: what

Trick: wat

Geesus: teapot

P Weezy: fUCK YOU

AntMan: that's actually pretty funny

Geesus: I'm joking, MEL IS GOING OUT WITH HALSEY

Trick: REALLY

Trick: YAY I'M SO HAPPY

Beebo: oh god

Frnk: I knew it

~Geesus added Melmartinex3 to the chat!~  
~Geesus added Iamhalsey to the chat!~

Melmartinex3: helloooo <3

Iamhalsey: hey everyone

Melmartinezx3: quick question why are we here

P Weezy: *giggles*

AntMan: *giggles too*

Iamhalsey: *giggles with you but doesn't know why*

Melmartinezx3: Wait gee you added me and hals

Melmartinezx3: dID YOU

Geesus: Sorry babe

Iamhalsey: No, MY babe 

Trohmania: aww

Trick: MEL HONEY I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU <3

Iamhalsey: <3

Melmartinezx3: GEEEEEE

Melmartinezx3: ily patrick

Geesus: they were gonna find out anyway!!

Melmartinezx3: I only told gee and troye so far

Iamhalsey: troyeee 

~Iamhalsey added Sieve to the chat!~

Iamhalsey: Hey troye :)

Sieve: Hey hals :)

Sieve: my friend changed my name to sieve, just to let you know 

Sieve: I do not filter flour in my spare time

Beebo: that was a really bad joke

P Weezy: brendon be kind

Sieve: I tried ok

Sieve: who's on the chat I don't really know anyone apart from Mel, hals and unfortunately Brendon

Beebo: bitch

Trick: Hellooo I'm Patrick

P Weezy: Pete Wentz

AntMan: I'm Andy :)

AntMan: Joe's asleep, but his name is trohmania

AntMan: I'm gonna be a bitch and wake him up

Beebo: where are you

AntMan: Joe's house 

Beebo: why

AntMan: Sleepover 

Beebo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

AntMan: nO

Trohmania: Andrew Hurley how dare you wake me up

AntMan: sorry dude

Trohmania: OH WE'RE INTRODUCING OURSELVES HI MY NAME IS JOE TROHMAN WHO ARE YOU

Sieve: Hey I'm troye

Trohmania: YO

Melmartinezx3: ofcourse there's me and hals but IDK where gee and frankeh went

Iamhalsey: don't worry babe I'll summon them

Iamhalsey: GERARD WAY AND FRANK IERO

Iamhalsey: ...

Melmartinezx3: sorry love I don't think it worked

Iamhalsey: (ಥ﹏ಥ)

Melmartinezx3: don't cry :(

Iamhalsey: T-T

Beebo: guys

Melmartinezx3: yea

Iamhalsey: yea

AntMan: yea

Trick: I'M BACK

Trick: MY DEAR MOTHER MADE ME GO SHOPPING 

Trick: IT WAS AWFUL

Trick: I SAW DOUCHEBAG NO. 2

P Weezy: O SHIT WADDUP

AntMan: fuck did anything happen

Trohmania: BRO YU OK

Trick: I'm okay nah nothing happened but it was pretty fucking scary cuz we walked right past him and I thought he was gonna trip me or something

Trick: but he didn't, he just kind of looked at me like 'I hate you'

Melmartinezx3: wait what r u ok Patrick??

Trick: Yeah I ran into an asshole (no. 2 specifically) 

Beebo: WEll at least it wasn't douchebag no. 1

AntMan: shit

P Weezy: Yo even that guy josh dun looks scared when douchebag no. 1 walks past

Trick: I've never really talked to him

P Weezy: who josh dun

Trick: Yeah

P Weezy: nah neither have I, tyler is in the same music class as him

P Weezy: says he always looks like he wants to murder someone

Trick: is he good at music?

P Weezy: apparanately he plays drums

Iamhalsey: I've spoken to him a few times he's actually pretty nice

Iamhalsey: even though he's scary as shit

Sieve: um who

Iamhalsey: someone you wouldn't know dear

Troye: oh ok

Geesus: Hey guys what did I miss

Frnk: we*

Melmartinezx3: where have you two been

Frnk: I'm at my house

Geesus: hanging out with frankie

Frnk: um no I'm at my house and gee is at his

Frnk: right gee

Geesus: but

Geesus: oh yeah we're facetiming

Frnk: yep

Iamhalsey: you were fucking, admit it

Frnk: no

Geesus: yes

Frnk: NO

Geesus: I mean no 

Beebo: I'm adding mikey

Geesus: NO YOU ARE NOT ADDING MIKEY

~ Beebo added Michael Way to the chat!~

Michael Way: oh hello what's going on

Beebo: oh hello there mikey

Beebo: Just a suggestion, dear mikey, read through the previous messages

Michael Way: okay :)

Geesus: brendon urie

Beebo: yes darling gerard?

Geesus: I am going to cut the end of your small intestine out if your stomach and I'm going to nail it to a tree then I will lead you around the tree unravelling your guts around its trunk

Geesus: and I will laugh

Frnk: GEE SHHHH ITS OK

Beebo: well that's rude

Melmartinezx3: run

Melmartinezx3: run far away

Iamhalsey: FRAGIPANE OUT

Melmartinezx3: BABE WAIT

Michael Way: gerard 

Michael Way: are you going out with Frank

Michael Way: and you didn't teLL ME

Michael Way: YOUR SUPPORTIVE LITTLE BRO

Geesus: ur not mad?

Michael Way: WELL I AM BC YOU DIDN'T TELL ME

Geesus: I'm sorry mikes

Michael Way: it's fine but bro you can trust me ok

Geesus: okay

Michael Way: I will always be here for u

P Weezy: IM CRYING

AntMan: Don't cry Pete

Trohmania: Don't cry Pete 

Frnk: Don't cry Pete

Trick: Don't cry Pete

Melmartinezx3: Don't cry Pete

Geesus: Don't cry Pete

Beebo: Don't cry Pete

Iamhalsey: Don't cry Pete

Sieve: Don't cry Pete

Michael Way: I mean you can cry if you want to but be happy Pete

Beebo: Be happy Pete

Geesus: Be happy Pete

P Weezy: STAHP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I reached my goal of 2 kudos im crying
> 
> Don't cry Millie
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO MINECRAFTWARCAT ILY HOLY SHIT


	3. Mini Joshler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fyi
> 
> Beebo -Brendon  
> Ryro -Ryan  
> Space -Spencer  
> Daldo -Dallon  
> Tylerrrrr -Tyler  
> Jishwa -Josh  
> Trick -Patrick  
> P Weezy -Pete  
> Trohfro -Joe  
> AntMan - Andy  
> Michael Way - Mikey  
> Geesus -Gerard  
> Frnk -Frank  
> Rayyyyy -Ray  
> Melmartinex3 -Melanie  
> Iamhalsey - Halsey/Ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I updating too much  
> Eh I guess it's just proof that I have no life
> 
> Also I had an operation on my left hand which happens to be my fast-typing hand so sorry if I make mistakes and stuff, please point them out

1:52

Melmartinezx3: Is anyone alive

Trick: me unfortunately 

Melmartinezx3: wassup buttercup <3

Trick: Have you ever questioned the existence of God

Melmartinezx3: Well my mom used to go to church but they asked her to leave this one time she turned up drunk and tried to overturn the piano 

Trick: oh no, why?

Melmartinezx3: My dad went out the night before and Slutbag came home with him. She drank a lot that night

Trick: Slutbag... is that Tiffany? Who worked in that bar and hardly wore any clothes? I think she's moved somewhere else, I haven't seen her in ages

Melmartinezx3: Yep, that's the bitch

Melmartinezx3: I was only little and I was looking through the window at night and I saw him kissing her in an alley, he slipped a hand up her centimeter short skirt and then she got down and she pulled down his pants and well stuff happened

Melmartinezx3: but he looked very pleased when she finished

Trick: She sucked him off without your mom knowing?

Melmartinezx3: Yeah, he cheated on her

Melmartinezx3: She came in the house with my dad while my mom was passed out on the kitchen floor, and I heard as they walked past. I screamed which woke my mom up

Trick: what did she do..?

Melmartinezx3: She killed them. She killed my dad. The police never found out or anything. I'm not sure how she got away with it, what she did with the bodies... I don't want to think about it 

 

Trick: oh honey, I'm so sorry, I didn't know

Trick: if I didn't push you you wouldn't have had to tell me

Trick: Mel honey I am so so sorry

Melmartinezx3: I was going to tell you anyway

Trick: you were?

Melmartinezx3: I trust you, all of you on the chat

Melmartinezx3: even brendon 

Trick: oh Mel we all love you, we'll always be here to support you but never feel like you have to tell us something if you don't want to

Trick: everyone needs privacy

Melmartinezx3: You're a great friend Patrick, I love you too

Melmartinezx3: I love all of you guys even though you're not here

Geesus: okAY MY PHONE IS BLOWING UP, WHO DIED

Trick: gerard don't say that

Geesus: what, who died?

Trick: Yes don't say it

Trick: read through the last messages

Geesus: okay..?

Geesus: oh shit Mel I'm so sorry I didn't mean it

Frnk: hellooo :)

Melmartinezx3: Its ok, it was an accident

Melmartinezx3: hi Frank

Frnk: *sings fantastically* and I said, HEYYYY

Frnk: whAT'S GOING ONNNN

Geesus: 1) that's an awful song and 2) Melanie's shared something pretty personal which was really brave of her and she trusts us, so be nice to her

Geesus: not that you aren't nice, you're lovely

Frnk: oh

Frnk: I read through the previous messages

Frnk: I'm sorry Mel

Melmartinezx3: it's okay frankie

Beebo: I LOVE YOU MELANIE AND I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU

Trick: suddenly Bren pops out of nowhere

P Weezy: aw melanie it's ok, were always here to talk

Trick: wow Pete too

AntMan: ly mel

Trick: look at that, Andy Hurley as well

Melmartinezx3: you guys are so nice

Iamhalsey: Mel baby you told them

Melmartinezx3: Yeah <3

Iamhalsey: that was really brave sweetie

Melmartinezx3: I feel better now

Melmartinezx3: when people ask me where my dad is and stuff...

Melmartinezx3: it hurts, you know?

Iamhalsey: of course, but it won't happen anymore

Melmartinezx3: thank you hals

Iamhalsey: I love you goofball

P Weezy: I'M NOT CRYING SO DON'T TELL ME NOT TO CRY

Frnk: Don't cry Pete

~P Weezy left the chat!~

Trick: where'd he go

AntMan: he Wentz that way

Beebo: STOP IT HURLEY STOP IT

~Beebo added Rayyyyy to the chat!~  
~Beebo added Tylerrrrr to the chat!~

~Beebo added Daldo to the chat!~  
~ Beebo added Ryro to the chat!~  
~Beebo added P Weezy to the chat!~

Beebo: I added Ray and Tyler, my boyfriend Dallon and my best friend Ryan

Beebo: oh and peet wents 

P Weezy: But I'm ur best friend

Beebo: shaddup Pete

Beebo: you are my peer

P Weezy: sorry sir

Geesus: kinky

Trick: what do you do with frankie in your spare time?!

Geesus: well

Frnk: MARIO KART

Frnk: DON'T WE GEE

Geesus: But

Geesus: Yeah we always play Mario Kart

Geesus: and I always win

Frnk: FIGHT ME

Frnk: (ง°ل͜°)ง

Geesus: sure thing

Daldo: I'm gonna take this moment to interrupt

Daldo: Hey I'm Dallon (Weekes)

Beebo: *whispers MINE*

Daldo: and yeah I'm going out with brendon <3

Ryro: I'M RYAN ROSS

Tylerrrrr: oh hello

Ryro: Hello Tyler

Ryro: You Tyler Joseph?

Tylerrrrr: that's me

Ryro: Hey I was wondering if I could add my friend?

Melmartinezx3: Hey Ryan!!

Ryro: Melanieee

Melmartinezx3: who's your friend?

Ryro: no one horrible, you'll see

~Ryro added Jishwa to the chat!~

Ryro: HI J MAN

Jishwa: wait what hi what is this

Iamhalsey: Hey it's Josh! :)

Jishwa: Yo hals :P

Beebo: who...?

Ryro: Brendon this is Josh, Josh this is Brendon

Beebo: Hey there

Jishwa: hello

Beebo: wAIT WHAT JOSH ARE YOU

Jishwa: oh no don't worry I'm not douchebag Josh, God no

Trick: ...?

Jishwa: I'm Josh Dun :)

~Tylerrrrr left the chat!~

Melmartinezx3: Ty?

Jishwa: Did I say something bad?

Rayyyyy: UR JOSH DUN AS IN JOSH DUN FROM TYLER JOSEPH'S MUSIC CLASS

Jishwa: Yeah, we're in the same class for music lessons 

Rayyyyy: HAHAHAHA

Jishwa: what 

Rayyyyy: sorry 

Rayyyyy: Don't take it personally

Rayyyyy: I just

~Rayyyyy added Tylerrrrr to the chat!~

Rayyyyy: Hello there Tyler

Rayyyyy: why did you leave?

Tylerrrrr: well look at that my finger slipped

Tylerrrrr: how rude of me, hello Josh

Jishwa: Hey there Tyler

Tylerrrrr: Rayohmygod

Jishwa: ???

Rayyyyy: Tyler? Are you alright..? ;)

Tylerrrrr: oh um

Tylerrrrr: Yeah I'm good, wow I just saw Celine Dion on TV again

Tylerrrrr: crazy right

Jishwa: I LOVE CELINE DION

Tylerrrrr: reALLY

Jishwa: YES SHE'S MY FAVOURITE MUSICIAN EVER

Tylerrrrr: OH MY GoSH I LOVE YOU

Jishwa: um... I love you too???

Rayyyyy: ehhhehehegdhjffbsbhdfb

~Tylerrrrr left the chat!~

Jishwa: Did I say something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry
> 
> Btw I love getting comments  
> Pls comment  
> Even if it's telling me how bad this is  
> Ily all
> 
> Also, should I add Dan and Phil or other people who aren't exactly musicians e.g. Mark Eshleman, or should I keep it bandom? If you have any ideas pls let me know
> 
> in the comments
> 
> I need to shut up I'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
> I JUST WROTE ANOTHER FIC   
> SHAMELESSLY SELF PROMOTING I'M SORRY  
> It's called 'What if we lived in the Disney castle, Tyler?'
> 
> I would be incredibly honoured if you could possibly take a small amount of time out of your evening/morning/day to check it out
> 
> Goodnight I love you all


	4. Mikeymikeymikeymikeymikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i had my iPad taken away with all my drafts and ideas and necessary stuff on, and my parents put a password on the apple mac and everything is bad in the world 
> 
> also do your parents ever complain about you being antisocial, and then they just sit on their phones and if you say anything like "you're being antisocial" they get really fucking pissed? like??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for staying tuned <3

11:34

Michael Way: Hullo

Geesus: Mikes what the frick are you doing up so early?

Michael Way: I'm outside

Michael Way: A buzzy bee flew in my ear

Geesus: ffs mikey

Geesus: also mikes you can change your name, mom doesn't check your phone anymore

Michael Way: She doesn't?

\- Michael Way changed their name to Mikeymikeymikeymikeymikey! -

Geesus: but don't change it to anything stupid

Geesus: oh dear

Mikeymikeymikeymikeymikey: Can i tell you a story gee

Geesus: ugh fine

Geesus: Mikey

Geesus: Michael

Geesus: Squirt

Geesus: oh you're typing it

Geesus: hurry uuuupp

Mikeymikeymikeymikeymikey: You ask for a hamburger. I give you a hamburger. You raise it to your lips and take a bite. Your eye twitches involuntarily. Across the street a father of three falls down the stairs. You swallow and look down at the hamburger in your hands. I give you a hamburger. You swallow and look down at the hamburger in your hands. You cannot swallow. There are three children at the top of the stairs. A pickle shifts uneasily beneath the bun. I give you a hamburger. You look at my face, and I am pleading with you. The children are crying now. You raise the hamburger to your lips, tears stream down your face as you take a bite. I give you a hamburger. You are on your knees. You plead with me to go across the street. I hear only children laughter. I give you a hamburger. You are screaming as you fall down the stairs. I am your child. You cannot see anything. You take a bite of the hamburger. The concrete rushes up to meet you. You awake in your own bed. Your eye twitches involuntarily. I give you a hamburger. As you kill me, I do not make a sound. I give you a hamburger.

Geesus: Mikey

Geesus: jfc, Mikey what are you doing

Mikeymikeymikeymikeymikey: Scrubbing flowers

Mikeymikeymikeymikeymikey: But the butterflies are suffocating

Geesus: For fucks sake Mikes, go inside, take your medication and go to bed, its half past eleven

Mikeymikeymikeymikeymikey: I've already taken my meds

Geesus: You sure?

Mikeymikeymikeymikeymikey: The coffee has gone insane

Geesus: Mikey I'm gonna leave Frank's house okay

Geesus: I'm just coming, don't leave the house

Geesus: Mikes?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have writers block, my MOTHER JUST DECIDED TO CONFISCATE MY IPAD WITH ALL MY IDEAS ON IT


	5. Blobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realised I stopped doing the name and username thingies so here you go if you have a shit memory and stuff like me:
> 
> Beebo -Brendon  
> Ryro -Ryan  
> Space -Spencer  
> Daldo -Dallon  
> Tylerrrrr -Tyler  
> Jishwa -Josh  
> Trick -Patrick  
> P Weezy -Pete  
> Trohmania -Joe  
> AntMan - Andy  
> Geesus -Gerard  
> Frnk -Frank  
> Rayyyyy -Ray  
> Melmartinex3 -Melanie  
> Iamhalsey - Halsey/Ashley

8:22

Beebo: WHO'S EXCITED

Ryro: wut

Beebo: FOR THE GREATEST THING

Tylerrrrr: ???

Beebo: THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN

P Weezy: oh god 

Jishwa: brendon what drugs have you taken

Beebo: LOOOOVE, LOVE IS A DRUG, YEAH

AntMan: who is brendon dating

Trohmania: srsly andy what have you done

Beebo: I AM DATING ONLY THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY MAN ALIVE HIS HAIR IS LIKE A UNICORN MANE AND HIS EYES ARE MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN A MEME HE HAS THE MOST GORGEOUS SMILE WHICH LIGHTS UP ANY DARK NIGHT I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART

Space: aw

Beebo: AND JESUS HIS DICK IS HUGE

Trick: well I never

Melmartinezx3: how do you compliment a girl on her genitalia? you can't exactly show off the size of your vagina

Frnk: that sounded so posh 

Geesus: tits

Melmartinezx3: oh yeah

Frnk: do you prefer tits, gerard?

Frnk: Do you?

Geesus: No I prefer you

Ryro: lmao

Frnk: should I go and get breast implants??

Geesus: that sounds sexy as fuck but no I love you as you are

Frnk: I'm gonna get breast implants

Tylerrrrr: what's going on

P Weezy: Frank's getting breast implants

Frnk: I'm booking an appointment

Geesus: No you're not

Frnk: I'm fucking doing it

Jishwa: What even no

Frnk: I FUCJKINH DID IGT

AntMan: ARE YOU KIDDINF ME

Melmartinezx3: OH GOOOD DID I START THIS

Geesus: YES YOU FUCKIN DID ARE YOU PROID OF YOURSELF

Frnk: I am going to be beautiful

Geesus: BABE YOU ALREADY ARE

Ryro: fronkeh what the hell

Iamhalsey: heyyy

Geesus: Frank's getting blobs

Iamhalsey: lol wut 

Geesus: boobs*

Frnk: ah I want blobs instead actually

Iamhalsey: we'll get you some blobs Frank

Beebo: guys what the actual fuck

Beebo: you interrupted me

P Weezy: Shut up brendon no one lieks you lol

Beebo: are you even being serious Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third I actually swear that is so old it's like saying #WINNING! 

Trohmania: #throwback

P Weezy: #shutup

Trohmania: #calmdown

Beebo: #savage

AntMan: STOP IT YOU STUPID BAGUETTES HASHTAGS ARE SO ANNOYING

P Weezy: #sorry

AntMan: end yourself

Trohmania: Mel I see you lurkin

AntMan: Mel can't type her phones fucking up

Trohmania: how you kno that?

AntMan: because I do

Trohmania: O

Melmartinezx3: $ike mother fuckers I'm typin liek a badass right here

Tylerrrrr: Ray is my best friend I lav Ray

Jishwa: :0

Tylerrrrr: you are my best fren, jish

Jishwa: :D

Trick: GIYS HELP MR

Tylerrrrr: what's up fam

Trick:DPUCHEBg NO 1

P Weezy: wait no. 1

P Weezy: fuck

P Weezy: Patrick where re you

Trick: TSRRGET

P Weezy: Target

Trick: YE

P Weezy: I'm on my way 

Tylerrrrr: shit what

Jishwa: Don't worry too much ty, trick ran into someone bad

Tylerrrrr: fuck 

Tylerrrrr: is he okay

Tylerrrrr: can I do anything

Jishwa: No no ty Pete is going to stay with trick so he isn't on his own

P Weezy: Tricks havin a panic attack can some1 get here now pls

Tylerrrrr: shit I'm just coming

Jishwa: I'll come too

Beebo: bloody hell

Beebo: Don't worry guys I don't think trick will want too many people there

Beebo: Ryan I see you lurking do you have any calm breathing techniques for Partick

Ryro: No but I got cheez whiz

Beebo: for god's sake ryan


	6. Why Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beebo -Brendon  
> Ryro -Ryan  
> Space -Spencer  
> Daldo -Dallon  
> Tylerrrrr -Tyler  
> Jishwa -Josh  
> Trick -Patrick  
> P Weezy -Pete  
> Trohmania -Joe  
> AntMan - Andy  
> Geesus -Gerard  
> Frnk -Frank  
> Rayyyyy -Ray  
> Melmartinex3 -Melanie  
> Iamhalsey - Halsey/Ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hoe is back.

4:20am

Jishwa: blaze it

Geesus: SOD OFF


	7. A band of tossers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beebo -Brendon  
> Ryro -Ryan  
> Space -Spencer  
> Daldo -Dallon  
> Tylerrrrr -Tyler  
> Jishwa -Josh  
> Trick -Patrick  
> P Weezy -Pete  
> Trohmania -Joe  
> AntMan - Andy  
> Geesus -Gerard  
> Frnk -Frank  
> Rayyyyy -Ray  
> Melmartinex3 -Melanie  
> Iamhalsey - Halsey/Ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the madness.

Melmartinezx3: this is a nice group chat, I like this group chat

Iamhalsey: lemme smash

Iamhalsey: please

Melmartinezx3: I should never have sent you that video

Iamhalsey: bitches love sticks

Trohmania: I don'T KNOW WETHER THE NEW PEOPLE IN THE YEAR ABOVE ARE MORE FUCKING COOL OR FUCKING WEIRD

AntMan: that circus crew?

AntMan: I can't believe that dude can get away with having blue hair. Mel can hardly squeeze past having blonde and black hair, let alone azure blue.

Trohmania: he looks cool as FUCK

P Weezy: HE HAS NO GODDAMN EYEBALLS

Trick: actually, he has hyphemia, more commonly known as '8-ball fractures' in both of his eyes due to a drive-in robbery accident. He has eyeballs but his pupils have filled up with blood causing their black appearance and blurred vision.

P Weezy: fucking hell pattycakes, you know this how???? ??2?

Trick: 1) don't you dare call me that 2) I was talking to him

Trohmania: WHAT WAS HE LIKE OMFG

Trick: seemed like a decent guy. Quite friendly. He was very timid and he flinched every time I moved though, like I was gonna hit him or something

Trohmania: poor dude

P Weezy: omg

P Weezy: have you seen that guy he hangs around with? I swear he's fuckin green

Iamhalsey: u want sum tail *flick*

Jishwa: oooo are we talking about the new people

Trohmania: HOW COOL IS THAT OMF

Tylerrrrr: one of the newbies is in my geography class

AntMan: is he nice?

Tylerrrrr: she. The only English word she says is 'noodle' so that's her name, or at least that's what people call her

P Weezy: who are these people, holy shit,,,

Tylerrrrr: it's either "noodle!" or a string of Japanese words which are too fast for anyone to remotely understand :/

Jishwa: is that the kid who was hanging out with the angry lookin white eye dude?

Tylerrrrr: Yeah, the black guy who's taller than Dallon and Brendon combined

Iamhalsey: Ben is a hoe

Trohmania: I WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH THEM ALL

Trick: you may want to avoid Murdoc...

P Weezy: let me guess, green guy with the busted nose?

Trick: that's the one. 2-D was telling me about how he isn't too friendly towards strangers 

Jishwa: 2-D?

Trick: Yeah, blue hair guy. '2-D' is referencing the 2 dents in his eyes.

Trohmania: WHO'S WHO

Trick: there's 2-D, Murdoc, Noodle (in our year) and white eye guy is Russel Hobbs. He's "the king of hip hop". 2-D said he's possessed by the spirit of his dead best friend. He's an imaginative guy.

P Weezy: but I'm the king of hip hop

Trick: keep dreaming, pal 

Jishwa: maybe he's serious... about Russel being possessed...

P Weezy: how many horror movies have you been watching?

Jishwa: e n o u g h

Trick: I'll see if I can get his number tomorrow and I'll add him to the chat

Tylerrrrr: blue guy?

Trick: yeet

Trohmania: OMG YAY

Iamhalsey: Becky lemme smash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's next ;))))))


End file.
